Godric's Rapture
by Lord Dionysus
Summary: Godric's maker , the vampire King of New york  comes to  louisiana to give Sookie and Eric information about Mab and the Fairy's but Eric knows his makers maker is up to more and Godric's origins will unfold warning: slash blood and violence
1. Chapter 1

**This takes place in fifth season: in this universe I created Tara was cured from the gunshot wound by Eric's blood, I'm ignoring the Jason and Steve storyline from the end and Eric has forgiven Pam. This story revolves around Eric Sookie and this new character I created. Including the Fairies. Just wanted to tell you so no one asks questions**

The black Mercedes made a left across the empire state building. After going up a couple of blocks it stopped in front of a large building with a glass dome. A man in a black suit with a rose red tie stepped out and proceeded into the building. The décor could be described as tastefully gothic. An attractive receptionist was sitting behind a desk filing her blue pointed nails. She looked up to see the man in the suit.

"He's waiting for you upstairs", she said. He nodded to her and went to the gold plated elevator. The elevator stopped at the 25th floor. As the doors opened, the man was greeted by the sound of giggling and pleasurable moans. These sounds seeped from two double red wood doors guarded by two large men who wore the same suit as the man coming from the elevator. They acknowledged his existence, and they opened the doors. Inside was a fantasy of carnal pleasure. Men and women rolled around in various forms of undress, rubbing and gyrating against each other. The room was sexually elegant, adorned with the colors of lustful red and greed gold. On the large, round bed laid the vampire king of New York. Naked men and women surrounded him. One of the men was drinking some of his blood from his left arm, while he was feeding from one of the women's revealed breasts.

"Um…Sir" the suited man tried to get his masters attention. The vampire king separated his blood stained mouth from his girl's breast. He politely removed his mouth from the mans arm as well. The king had the appearance of a hansom 19 year old (of course he was much older).

"Hello, Paul", the king greeted. With a speed only a vampire could possess, the king threw his manservant on the bed and hovered over him.

"Want a taste?" he asked as he held his arm out like a delicious dessert.

"No... Thank you", Paul stammered.

"More for us then", one of the many women shouted with glee. Everyone laughed at this including the king.

"Ok, everyone, down to the pool while I finish up with Paul. I expect everyone naked by the time I get down there." Everyone ran out of the room like children excited for recess.

"Now that my lovely stoners are off, tell me your news", the king commanded as he fixed himself a drink.

"The Necromancer is dead", Paul answered.

"That's excellent news. She crossed over, right? Because they can still be a nuisance even without their bodies." The king sipped his drink.

"Our spies in King Bill's kingdom confirm it." Paul replied.

"Fabulous, Paul. Simply fabulous. I want you to get my travel coffin ready for tomorrow night; I'm heading to Shreveport." As the king of the vampires of New York headed to the pool, he turned to look at his servant for a final question.

"And what of Eric Northman and the hybrid Fay?"

"In good condition, sir" Paul assured.

"Excellent."

(The next night)

"Here is your fried cat fish with potatoes on the side, and here is your stuffed chops with extra gravy." Sookie sat the food on the table, and the people thanked her for it. The night shift at Merlot's was hectic tonight, but it kept Sookies mind away from Eric and Bill. She told them she didn't want to choose between them, and that's how it was going to be. Sookie was about to walk into the kitchen when, before she knew it she was In Sam's office. The only people in the room were her and Eric, who had moved her there. He shut the door behind her and locked it.

"Eric, what the hell are you doing here?" Sooki asked angrily.

"Just hear me out" he said coldly.

(Fangtasia)

Pam was in the office looking over the shipping orders for more True Blood when a figure appeared there. Pam looked up from the papers and gave a disgusted look.

"Who the fuck let you in here?"

"Aw, Pam, is that anyway to speak to the King of New York?" the other vampire laughed.

"Oh, forgive me Ecstasies, your highness" Pam answered sarcastically, raising her arms as if to worship a god.

"Where's Eric?" he asked. Pam scoffed.

"You are the last person he wants to see."

"Trust me Pam, the information I have for him is dire" Ecstasies spoke.

"Well after what happened with Godric…" In a second Ecstasies had grabbed Pam by her throat and slammed her into the wall. The back of her head cracked a picture frame.

"You don't get to speak his name, you little cunt. UNDERSTOOD?" Both vampires had their fangs bared, but Pam knew better. Ecstasies was ferocious looking, and at his superior age she would be a pile of guts in moments. She retracted her fangs

"I'm sorry" she choked. Ecstasies retracted his fangs as well and went back to his polite demeanor.

"Good", he said before throwing Pam into the next wall. She fell on the ground.

"Tell Eric I'll be at the Midnight Rose hotel outside of town in sweet 15b" The Vampire King ordered and then left. Pam sighed then rested her head on the ground in exhaustion.

(Back at Merlot's)

"Dammit, Eric, I thanked you for saving Tara, but it has to stop there!" Sookie spoke.

"You can't deny your feelings for me anymore than I can for you, I will never stop loving you", Eric responded loudly.

"And neither will Bill. That's the problem." Sookie sat down annoyed at the situation. She looked up at Eric. He appeared scatterbrained, his eyes focused.

"Pam's calling me", he informed, then in a flash was gone.

"Fuck!" Sookie murmured.

(Back at Fangtasia)

"What happened?" Eric asked darkly. Ginger was cleaning up the mess in the office. Pam sat in back of the desk with her legs wresting on the table. She was picking glass out of her hair and said

"Nice to see you too" Eric calmed down.

"I apologize Pam, but what happened in this office." Pam gave a guilty look laced with uneasiness.

"Pam" his voice became blunt.

"….Ecstasies" she whispered. With in seconds Eric was inches from her face.

"Where is he?" his voice was a deadly whisper.

"Midnight Rose sweet 15b" Eric disappeared out the door.

(Midnight rose)

Eric Burst into the lavish suite, his fangs barred and ready to kill.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." Eric whirled around to see Ecstasies with a sinful smile. Within moments, Eric slammed the vampire king into the wall, his face close to his.

"Oh, Eric, you still have the fire in you", Ecstasies laughed. Then Eric threw the other vampire through the double door that lead to the bedroom part of the suite. Their bodies landed on the plush comforter in a graceful ark despite the fact that the doors were destroyed. Eric caught up to him. Ecstasies spat the blood that surfaced in his mouth.

"That the best you got?" he taunted. Eric had picked up a stake of wood from the broken door and now had it aimed at the vampire king's heart. There was a small pause between them, Ecstasies with his smirk of self-confidence and Eric's wrathful glare. It was then that Eric threw the stake. His lips crashed against the vampire king's, tongues locked in a lustful duel. He departed his mouth then in one fluid motion ripped off Ecstasies' shirt exposing his naked chest. He then hooked his fingers into Ecstasies' leather pants and ripped them off, exposing the rest of his beautiful body. Eric quickly disposed of his own clothes and got on top of the other naked Vampire. They kissed lustfully, hands feeling every inch of cold, bare flesh. Eric without hesitation thrusted inside Ecstasies' entrance. The vampire let out a pleasurable cry.

"You can do harder," he taunted. Eric did just that. As Ecstasies' moaned with ecstasy he slid his nails down Eric's side, causing bloody scratches that healed within moments. His fingers trailed to Eric's ass and grasped the two muscular bubbles then returned to his back. Ecstasies' then bit Eric on the neck to which Eric moaned not caring that the vampire under him had his blood dripping on his mouth. The vampire king grabbed a fistful of Eric's hair and once again smashed their mouths together with the force that would break a mere humans jaw. With speed Ecstasies pulled Eric sideways till the vampire King was straddling him. He thrusted on and on. Eric's hands squeezing his waste hard. Ecstasies let out more cries of lust. It was then with Vampire speed Eric pulled them both into the living room body slamming his new sexual partner into the glass table. It shattered easily.

"You always had to be on top," Ecstasies laughed as they continued their sexual escapades.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

The hotel room was in shambles. Ecstasies laid on the bed smoking a cigarette.

"You know Eric, the fact that these things can't kill me make them even more fun to smoke." He said this as he blew a puff. Eric was sitting on the edge of the bed hunched over.

"We haven't screwed like that in years," he added. Eric didn't say anything just sat there. Ecstasies crawled over and laid on his stomach next to Eric.

"I wanted to kill you tonight" Eric said quietly.

"But you didn't. Why is that?" Ecstasies asked.

"Because you remind me of Godric" Ecstasies became more intentive.

"Your sent your touch your blood it was all him"

"Makers and their progeny develop aspects of each other, even you and your dits Pam" Ecstasies chortled as he took another puff.

" Why weren't you their when he died?" Eric turned to the King. Ecstasies looked for the proper woods.

" Are ideals changed, are thoughts of humanity and their purpose with us." Ecstasies paused then finished

" I stopped thinking they were just food and found them to be something more, Godric disagreed."

"He changed" Eric defended.

" I know"

"He worshiped you. Called you his rapture" Eric added

"Yes but as we know from the bible, the Rapture ended." Ecstasies spoke as he flicked his dead cigarette into the trash bin .

"None of this answers my question ." Eric turned to look at the other vampire.

"I will explain everything to you in time Eric but first we must discuss the Fairy's." Eric was surprised.

"You know about them?"

"More then you could imagine. Now lets get dressed Sookie needs to here this to

To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie looked away from her book when she heard knocking at her front door. When she got there she saw Eric and Ecstasies on the porch.

"Eric what are you doing here?" she asked exasperated (Then she remembered it was technically his house)

"It was a curstousie knock" Eric answered then let himself in, with his companion coming second.

"This is Ecstasies, King of New York and Godric's maker." He introduced the King to Sookie.

"Wow so nice to meet you, I'm sorry for your loss." Sookie shook the Kings hand.

"The southern accent always warms me up" Ecstasies smiled.

"Why don't you go relax in the living room while I talk to Sookie for a minute, if you would indulge me your Majesty?" Ecstasies replied with only a sly smile and went to sit on the couch. Sookie and Eric walked into the kitchen.

"What is the King of New York doing here? Does Bill know?"

"No Bill will not know. And, second, the King knows about the fairies." Eric's answer intrigued Sookie.

"Then what are we doing in here?" she asked as she was about to join the king. Eric's arm stopped her.

"Sookie, wait. Theirs something you should know", he spoke tentatively. "I slept with him."

Sookie paused for a moment, then gave a meek smile.

"Eric you don't have to tell me that. We aren't together. You have a right to-"

"But I love you" he interrupted.

"Let's talk about this later. Right now we have fairies to worry about." Sookie hid her small amount of hurt, even though she knew she could never choose between Eric and Bill. They both sat down in front of Ecstasies.

"Can I get you anything?" Sookie addressed her question to the king.

"No, thank you honey, me and Eric ate before hand." Sookie looked uneasy. Ecstasies laughed then said

"True Blood, sweet heart. True Blood."

Sookie chuckled nervously. "Eric tells me you know about fairies."

"Very well, my dear. Ate quite a few back in the old days, before they left this plain that is" Ecstasies explained.

"The fairies were born from nature itself, before man. They were once truly beautiful and godly. But once the vampires started feeding on them, they escaped to another world, a wasteland that slowly deformed them. Eric tells me you've been there." Sookie nodded. Both Eric and Sookie listened to the story so as not to forget every detail.

"Now they can only look beautiful with magic, though it's just an illusion. Their true form is where you get goblins in your myths and fairy tales from." Sookie wasn't surprised at this.

" I was once Mab's lover" Now Sookie was surprised, and so was Eric. Ecstasies noted their expressions and giggled.

"She was fiery and Beautiful. She wanted humans and Fairies to procreate to create a new more beautiful race that would create universal peace, which explains you and the other telepaths." Ecstasies explained.

"But after 50 years with her, I realized how fake she was and that she didn't want a utopia of peace but a world that would worship her. And it didn't help she wanted to eradicate every vampire except me."

"Then what happened?" Sookie asked.

"I told her it was over and left before she could utter a word. I traveled the world, and that's when I met Go…Godric" the last thing made Ecstasies look somewhat sad.

"Now she's harvesting the hybrids to create an army, you being the most powerful hybrid."

"How?" Sookie asked surprised.

"Because, unlike the other hybrids, you can project the light." Ecstasies explained as Sookie examined her hands.

"However, Man has a lot of work to do with the harvesting and a rogue band of fairies on her tail." Sookie remembered the fairies that saved her and her Grandfather.

"They were able to make weird disintegrating light grenades," she responded.

"Being with Mab and the other fairies taught me a bit of their ways. That ability of light grenades you just spoke of is powerful dark fairy magic, and I can teach you how to do it," Ecstasies informed. Sookie was even more curios.

"Mab is a dictator and must die, but now I have to sleep, and day light approaches"

"I have a bunker under the house through those doors," informed Erik.

"Ooh, fancy. It was nice meeting you, Sookie, honey. I'll speak with you tomorrow night" Ecstasies said as he kissed her on the cheek and proceeded down the ladder. Eric wanted to say something but decided it was best not to and joined his maker's maker. Sookie was dying to say something to but sighed in defeat and went upstairs.

"I can see why you like her; she's wonderful," Ecstasies complimented.

"Thank you, but something troubles me," Eric said as he removed his shirt for bed.

"What's that?" the king asked.

"How you met Godric," Eric answered. Ecstasies looked up at the ceiling as if to look for the proper words.

"I guess you have the right to know about your maker", the king spoke

"Now, where to start"

To be continued


End file.
